The invention relates to an apparatus for winding up a thread-like or wire-like article onto a jig by means of a flyer that circles around the jig, the article being guided to the flyer through a tube and the flyer being rotatably mounted on the tube.
In many branches of industry, a thread-like or wire-like article must be wound up onto a jig. For example, it may be a textile thread. However, the present invention relates primarily to winding wire onto a jig, for example to form a coil. For this purpose, it is known for the wire to be guided to a flyer, which circles around the jig and, in the process, is moved along the jig, in order that the wire is applied to the jig in turns. In this case, the jig itself has its own support arm, which in turn has to be designed in such a way that it does not disrupt the movement of the flyer. This is complicated and needs a relatively great deal of space.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a device of the aforementioned type in which the space required is minimized and the guidance of the article to the jig is improved.